


Next Year In Jerusalem (Fanmix)

by keatsinqueue (crediniaeth)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/keatsinqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art contribution for War Big Bang 2011 - "Six Days In June" by Kahtya Sofia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Year In Jerusalem (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kahtya Sofia (KahtyaSofia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Six Days In June](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276641) by [Kahtya Sofia (KahtyaSofia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/Kahtya%20Sofia). 



> For as much as I carry the _Band of Brothers_ banner all over fandom, I love and adore _Generation Kill_. Brad and Nate were my GK OTP even before I'd watched the series (or read the book) (or listened to the audiobook ad nauseam, which I'm sure my last.fm account is _so thankful_ for)! This AU, which sets Brad and Nate right in the pressure cooker of late-1960s Israel, is so pitch perfect I can't even.

  
[widescreen - large](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/001a64e3)  
  
  
[cover](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/001a9ee8)  
  
  
[back](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/001aapyt)  


 

** Next Year In Jerusalem: Six Days In June **

01\. Yeroushalaim Chel Zahav (Jerusalem Of Gold) - John Williams and Itzhal Perlman  
02\. Dream About Flying - Alexi Murdoch  
03\. In The Air Tonight - Phil Collins  
04\. Brothers In Arms - Dire Straits  
05\. Kids With Guns - Gorillaz  
06\. Run (I'm A Natural Disaster) - Gnarls Barkley  
07\. Through Heaven's Eyes - Brian Stokes Mitchell  
08\. Don't Speak (I Came To Make A Bang) - Eagles of Death Metal  
09\. Ali In The Jungle - The Hours  
10\. Standing Outside The Fire - Garth Brooks  
11\. A Call To Arms - Bear McCreary  
12\. Mombasa - Hans Zimmer  
13\. The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning - The Smashing Pumpkins  
14\. If I Ever Lose My Faith In You - Sting  
15\. Favorite Son - _American Idiot_ OBCR  
16\. Are We The Waiting - _American Idiot_ OBCR  
17\. Marchin' On - OneRepublic  
18\. Take Me - Edwin McCain  
19\. Green Onions - Booker T. & the McG's  
20\. The Boys Are Back In Town - Thin Lizzy  
21\. Takin' Care of Business - Bachman-Turner Overdrive  
22\. Bleed American - Jimmy Eat World  
23\. Sunrise Prelude - Daft Punk  
24\. Broken Open - Adam Lambert  
25\. Honor (For Oboe and Strings) - Hans Zimmer, Geoff Zanelly, and Blake Neely

Bonus Track: Jerusalem of Gold - Ofra Haza

 

[ALL FILES, .ZIP FILE, MEDIAFIRE LINK](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8c7b2o3nobkrlnj/jerusalem.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://keatsinqueue.tumblr.com)   
>  [livejournal mix archive](http://zellersee.livejournal.com)   
>  [writing pseud on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth)


End file.
